Ace
NOTE: '''This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "Life is a game. And we all gotta play." '''Ace is an upcoming hero for the Overwatch series. He is a smooth-talking casino gambler and stage magician who enjoys performing shows at the Raindance Casino located in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. He joined Overwatch in hopes of searching for his lover who had gone missing after the murder of his family by a gang for winning a poker game against one of its gang members after exposing him cheating. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Ace is of French Canadian descent, standing at 6'7" height average and has a mesomorph build, weighing around 225 lbs. He has sandy blonde hair, stylized in resemblance to Soldier 76's hairstyle during his early days in Overwatch. He has sapphire-blue eyes and a five o'clock shadow beard. 'Clothing Attire' Ace's default attire consists of a white collared dress shirt with a black and red steampunk-style suit vest embroidered in gold and a royal blue puff tie. This follows by a pair of black tuxedo trousers, white formal gloves, a pair of high top formal shoes, and a dark red trenchcoat, and spade brooch attached to his tie. Personality Ace is a smooth-talking guy who knows how to start a show, whether he's at his favorite casino or he's with Overwatch. Friendly and a jokester, he never tends to let anyone down-talk him or else he would come back with a sharp remark, but showing a good sense of humor. However, that doesn't mean that he can't be serious at times. Since the loss of his family and the disappearance of his lover, he has become determined that he won't let any friend lose their life over something that has nothing to do with them. Ace also doesn't believe in killing people he despises because to him, murder makes the problem for him even worse. He also has his own faults such as being lazy at times and often brags about himself and gets into fights with Kaine, whether it's something serious or meaningless. Backstory 'Early Life' Ace was born as John-Maverick Flynn Bourdain to French Canadian parents, Jean-Gilbert 'and '''Theresa Bourdain '''who had immigrated from Montreal, Quebec. His family wasn't rich and John-Maverick was the eldest of ten children which happens to be a very big family as they lived in a small home located in Phoenix, Arizona. He didn't go to school when he was a child, instead, he was homeschooled by his mother, who was an experienced teacher while his father was a talented magician who performed in many shows to bring food on the table. When he's not doing school work, he's with his father who taught him how to do magic tricks especially with playing cards in which he becomes highly attached to. He always looked up to his father because he's trying to find something bigger for the family and doing magic show gigs to earn money... that was something that John-Maverick decided to do to help his struggling parents. 'Childhood Years As he grew up, John-Maverick, who has now dubbed himself as Ace started learning how to perform magic tricks and doing shows with his father to earn money for the family. By the time he reaches to his teen/young adult years, he was a full-fledged magician and he started doing his own shows in birthday parties, special events and even on the streets, gaining so much attention that they even commented that he should perform magic for a living. Ace didn't really think he would do something like that until his father, told him that he has done so much for the family that he wanted him to pursue something bigger for himself. Ace has always been the second breadwinner of the family and they wanted him to find his happiness. So, Ace decided to go his own path, although he was emotional that he had to leave his family behind. He had been the piece that kept the whole pack on its feet and worries about what will happen to them, but thankfully, his parents were active enough to care for them despite their ages. As Ace left Arizona, there was one place that shouts out big chances... Las Vegas. 'Hello Las Vegas' By the time Ace showed up in Las Vegas, he could feel the surge of his chance for him to show what he has up in his sleeve. The flashing lights and headlines filled with famous names such as Luna and Starfighter, Ace could see himself as one of them. But with no money or plan, the best way for him is to start from the bottom and that is performing in the busy streets of Sin City. And much to his amazement, Ace has gotten himself a crowd with his magic shows, telling people to pick a card and leaving them walking away with awe in their eyes. This earned him money to find him a place to stay for the time being. But then one day as Ace continued on with his popular street magic shows, he was approached by a young man who noticed his talent and was impressed by how he dedicated himself in putting his performances. His name was Felipe Deruisseau, a famous Haitian acrobat who performs at the Raindance Casino, which was highly famous for having well-known celebrities attend and perform. When Ace met him, he found himself completely smitten and was told that the casino was looking for some new performers and Ace agrees. After impressing the owner of Raindance with his magic show, he was given the gig to perform his magic shows and Ace was left shaking with excitement and brought the crowd down with his wondrous show. But what got Ace is when he was exposed to the gaming industry in Las Vegas, where he started playing poker and blackjack with various players and much to their shock, he was naturally good at it. Winning every single game he had played in, Ace found himself enjoying every single minute of what his chance has given him. After doing so many shows, he found himself ending up with millions of dollars, each for his performances and he moves his entire family to Las Vegas, where he had gotten them a nice home while on the other side, he began to fall hard for the acrobat, Felipe who he has seen him perform when he himself is not on stage and gathering up the courage... he asks him out on a date. 'Bourdain Family Murder & Felipe's Disappearance' For the next few years, Ace became a celebrity at Raindance Casino, gaining a lot of fans who watched his shows and even meeting celebrities he was a fan of. He had become a household name in Las Vegas and has invited his family to watch his shows, and the couldn't be prouder of him, especially his father who had seen him finally grow up to be the person he is. At the same time, he took Felipe out on dates, whether it involved movies or dinners and their bond went from strangers to friends, to finally lovers where Ace finally proposes to Felipe after 4 years of dating while his career continued to skyrocket. As for his reputation in the gaming industry, Ace has won so many games at poker and blackjack, people have given him the nickname 'King Ace' because he had remained unbeatable but shared a fair play with the other players, accepting their losses with their heads held up high. One day, Ace meets an unlikely player and from the look of his body language, the way he spoke, and how he's dressed, hence the Mafia-style suit, he quickly knew that this player was from a part of a gang. In one game of poker, the shady player wins the game and Ace started to feel displeased with the latter's victory. He confronts him calmly and the player defends himself haughtily and told Ace that he should accept that he won. However, Ace exposed him by saying, "I don't like cheaters." and showed everyone that the player had hidden cards under his sleeve, the classic cheat method. This left all players shocked of what they had seen and heckled the player, forcing him to leave in complete humiliation and Ace was given praise by the fellow players for stepping up. But what Ace doesn't know... he's in for a rude awakening. After the cheating incident, Ace continued on with his life as a star magician in Vegas and his engagement with Felipe has been going well. Since his proposal, they have been seen together non-stop and would meet each other after their shows where they get to plan their wedding. Soon, Ace tells Felipe that he should announce his engagement to his family since they had already met Felipe one day they invited him for dinner and Felipe accepts Excited, Ace couldn't wait to tell his loved ones the good ones. But by the time he had gone to the Bourdain household... everything went bleak. His family's home was secured with crime tape and all of the police and paramedics surrounded the home. When he tried to get to see what was going on, Ace received the worst news - his family has been brutally murdered by a notorious gang. Hurt from the news, Ace hurried into the home and there he saw that everything had been destroyed and splatters of blood were everywhere and body bags were seen on the floor, one of them had his father's hand out, his middle finger showing a ring with an ace pendant on it. This bought Ace into emotional distress as he flees from a crime scene. He hurried back to find Felipe and tell him what had happened, but by the time he had arrived into his apartment... there was no sign of Felipe anywhere. He tried calling him... but there was no response. He just completely vanished without a trace and Ace was left more heartbroken. His family was murdered and his fiance has suddenly vanished like thin air. This left the magician losing confidence within himself and he had decided to leave Las Vegas and all of the glitz and glamor that he had paved his way for. 'Meeting LeBeau and Present Day' Ace moved to New York City as a start of his self-exile and moves into a small abandoned apartment, where he finally started to grieve over the loss of his family and the disappearance of Felipe. The only piece of his family left was the playing cards his father gave him when he was a kid, reminding him of the hard work he had put when he trained with him as a 'magician-in-training.' For the last years, Ace had been battling his depression, trying to get himself back on his feet and putting the tragic pasts right behind him, until one day he discovers a man who saw him at his worst and decided to step in. His name was LeBeau and like Ace, he too was a magician during his youth and he had faced tragedy along the way as well. As Ace told him what had happened, LeBeau felt the pain within Ace and how something good he had, turn a complete 180. The old man decided to help him cope with his loss at the same time have him improve his magic into something greater, for he has revealed to Ace that he has the ability project magical kinetic energy and use them in cards as weapons which surprised Ace after showing him his ability. Soon after, Ace began training with LeBeau, having his cards to be his main weapon as he started to learn the ancient art of magic (like Spellmaster, Mystic, and Sabre), but in the form of kinetic energy in which LeBeau had told that it was stored naturally within his body and could be fully awakened when putting his heart and mind and all of the good memories he had with his late family and his fianceé together as well. Within the next months, Ace was able to learn the magical art and was able to perform different abilities with his cards in which LeBeau gifted him with new ones to go with the ones his father gave him. Soon, he was able to accept the loss of his family and was able to set up a new goal: search for Felipe and bring him back. He thanked LeBeau for everything and sets off on his mission. Today, Ace has since wandered all over the country and his status as a magician in Las Vegas has since faded to obscurity. No one remembered him and how he made Las Vegas the city it was... or so he thought. During his long trek, he was caught in the middle of a fight between who it looked like to be Hanzo Shimada and Jesse McCree, who were fighting a group of Talon Bastions and from the looks of it, they weren't doing any good. Remembering what had happened to his family, Ace steps into the battlefield and took out every single Bastion with his new abilities, LeBeau as taught him, leaving the gunslinger and the archer shocked and amazed on how quick and agile Ace was and his weapons were nothing but playing cards. Once the battle was over, McCree and Hanzo thanked Ace for saving them and Ace smiled at them, saying that he didn't want them to get killed. Just as he was about to leave, McCree offered him the chance to join Overwatch, an organization in which Ace heard of, but soon fell off the map. Remembering his goal in finding Felipe, Ace agrees and the two veteran agents of Overwatch bring him in, where he get to meet Soldier: 76, Ana, Tracer, and the rest of the gang of the organization. Relationships Coming soon... Abilities 'Straight Deck (Card Toss - Primary/Secondary Fire)' The Straight Deck is one of the primary abilities which Ace summons when in battle. He uses three cards per shot towards enemies, inflicting 25% damage. His secondary fire is when he summons 6 cards, three in each hand and shoots them directly towards his enemies, producing slightly more damage. Main default key: 'Left-click' '''on mouse (primary), '''Right-click on mouse (secondary) 'King of Spades (Explosive)' The King of Spades allows Ace to inflict damage by using this ability as explosive projectiles. By summoning two cards which are a pair of a King card and a Spades card, he emits them in glowing pink kinetic energy and throws them in far range and explodes on an enemy when in close contact and knocking them back slightly. This ability produces 50% in damage. Main default key: 'E' 'on desktop or laptop. 'Diamond Rough (Freeze) Diamond Rough is Ace's freezing ability, allowing him to freeze any enemy on the battlefield. He summons three Diamond cards and emits them into blue kinetic energy before throwing them at any upcoming enemy or two, and the cards release a flurry of snow, slowing the said enemy down and freezing them, producing 50% in damage. Main default key: 'L-shift' on desktop or laptop. 'Queen of Hearts (Healing)' The Queen of Hearts is Ace's healing ability in which he heals allies when their health is low. By summoning two cards: a Hearts card and a Queen card, he emits them in yellow kinetic energy and throws them at that said ally, restoring 50% of their health. He cannot use this ability to heal himself. Main default key: 'T' on desktop or laptop 'Royal Flush (Ultimate Ability)' Royal Flush is Ace's ultimate ability. He forms five royal flush cards in a circle, each of them emitting in colored kinetic energy consists of pink, blue, yellow, green, and red and shoots out a large beam of the said energy along with a great barrage of his glowing cards, delivering 75% in damage or performing multiple kills. When a player or an enemy Ace uses this ability he says, "Checkmate!" while an allied Ace will say "Afficher l'heure!" which is French for "It's showtime!" Main default key: 'Q' on desktop or laptop Voice Lines 'Hero Selection' *"Life is a game, and we all gotta play." 'During Set Up' *"I'm not very good with waiting, ya know?" *"Alright, let's get this show started!" 'Hello' *"Hello!" *"Hey there!" *"Hey!" *"Bonjour." *"Ça va?" *"Salut toi!" 'Thank You' *"Thank you!" *"I owe you one!" *"Merci!" *"Très reconnaissant!" 'Understood' *"Gotcha!" *"You're the boss." *"Très bien." *"D'accord!" 'Need Healing' *"I need healing!" *"Hey, doc! I need you!" *"Some healing would be nice!" 'Group Up' *"Group up with me!" *"Group up here!" *"Meet me over here!" 'Ultimate Status' *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging!" *0%-89% "Royal Flush is charging!" *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready!" *90%-99% "Royal Flush is almost ready!" *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Royal Flush is ready" *100% "My ultimate is ready! It's game time!" 'On Fire' *"I'm on fire!" *"Is it really getting hot in here? Oh wait, that's me!" *"Now I'm pumped up!" *"And the crowd goes wild!" *"I'm on fire! Who wants to take me on now?" Abilities 'King of Spades' *"Incoming!" *"Got a surprise for ya!" *"Take a card!" 'Diamond Rough' *"Time to chill out!" *"Freeze! Don't move!" *"Looks like you need a cooling!" 'Queen of Hearts' *"Time to heal up!" *"I gotcha covered!" *"Tu es guéri!" (French for "You're healed!") 'Royal Flush' *"Checkmate!" *"Afficher l'heure!" (French for "It's showtime!) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Offense Category:Gamblers Category:Magicians Category:Magic users Category:American characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Card users